Chou (song)
Chou (蝶) is the main vocal song and theme of Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. The song is sung by Japanese artist Tsukiko Amano and is used in the game's ending, closing credits and preview trailers. Chou was first released in a single of the same name in November 12, 2003. It was later featured in a few of Tsukiko Amano's subsequent albums, beginning with Tenryuu. Lyrics English (in game) :"Deep underground, I kept digging a hole :Without knowing where it would lead :With a dirt-covered eyepiece in one hand :I searched for your arm :Scraping together patchwork happiness, and sowing it, :I was crushed by your strength. :Burned on Burned on :The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands :Sever a rift in the red-stained clouds with my torn wings. :See, I can flutter better than you thought. :The eternity I dreamed while confined in my cocoon, :Where will it take seed and blossom? :The morning will eventually come and bring the darkness back home, :And steal my eyes away from me. :Fumbling for you by moonlight, overlapping and entangling with you, :I believed I could become your true hiding place. :Burned down Burned down, :The place of our promise that ill never return :Run across the black-stained earth with a torn-off agony :See, I can flutter better than you thought. :If you can't hear me, even though I scream :I want you to destroy me with your own hands :While you can still hold me dear. :Your arms that hold me back :turn into a gentle dust :I simply stare at the sky, silently. :Burned on Burned on, :The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands. :Sever a rift in the red-strained clouds with my torn wings. :Burned down Burned down :The place of our promise that will never return :See, I can flutter better than you thought." English "Underground in the cellar, I continued digging a hole Without knowing where the hole was going to With a shovel wet with earth in one hand, I was searching for your arms I pieced together a patchwork happiness As I planted my seeds, I was crushed by your strength The scars on my palms that won't come off Burn, burn Breaking through the gap in the clouds stained red by torn wings See how well I fly I wonder if the eternity that I pictured while trapped in a cocoon Is now a flower blooming somewhere The morning will soon bring back the dark night Stealing away my vision I believed that by groping along in the moonlight, I'd find you in the place where things tangled and overlapped The promised land to which we cannot return Burns out, burns out Running over the earth stained black by torn pain See how well I fly If I shout and yet can't be heard, I want to be destroyed at your hands While I can still be called "me" Your arms that held me back turned to soft dust And I just silently looked up at the sky The scars on my palms that won't come off Burn, burn Breaking through the gap in the clouds stained red by torn wings The promised land to which we cannot return Burns out, burns out See how well I fly." Japanese Videos SplitPlaythru Fatal Frame II - Crimson Butterfly (42) Normal Ending & Ending Credits|The song playing in the game's normal ending and credits Tsukiko Amano - Chou (Butterfly)|Tsukiko Amano's promotional video for "Chou" Fatal Frame 2 Chou - Amano Tsukiko - English Sub & Singable Lyrics|Videoclip with english subs Trivia * "Chou" (蝶) in Japanese means "butterfly." * The Japanese character of Chō (蝶) is Kanji. In Mandarin Chinese, the characters for "Butterfly" are, "蝴蝶" (hú dié). * A track parodying "Chou," named "Zhou," can be heard on the b-side of the single. Category:Music Category:Fatal Frame II Music